paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candy Underwater
It was a fine day in Adventure Bay intil... Ryder : Zuma use your fovi to get Cali out of the water! Zuma : you got it Wyder! Arf! Arf! Fovi! Suddenly the fovi jumps out of the Hovercraft. Cali : Merrow! Zuma : I got you Cali! now let's get you to dried land. "back at shore" All pups : Arf Arf! Katie : Thank you Zuma for saving Cali! she could really drown out there! Zuma : No problem Katie when ever your in trouble just yelp for help! Ryder : Great job pups you did great today! now let's go back to the lookout so i can give you treats! Candy : Ugh! *Rolls eyes* Slowly candy tiptoes past Ryder and the pups and goes to the ocean. Ryder : Ok is everypup here? Hmm... let's see.. Marshall.. Rocky... Chase... Zuma... Wait where's Candy?! Candy : Ugh it's the same thing everyday! "Great job pups", Let me give you treats. ugh i hate Ryder. Marshall : Don't worry Ryder I'll go find her. Rocky : No Marshall it's fine I'll go find her. Candy : Hmm. I'm quiting the paw patrol. Cali : Merrow! Candy : oh hi cali what do you want? Cali : Merrow! * Rubs angisted her* Candy : Ahh! Cali no! I'm allergic to Ahhh- cooo! Suddenly candy backs up and falls into the Ocean. Rocky : Oh Candy where are you? Candy : Help! I'm drowning! Help! burlbur... Rocky : Candy is that you?! dont worry I'll get some help! Candy drowns and sails to the bottom of the ocean. Ryder : You found her?! Rocky : Yea She's drowning in the ocean. Zuma : Don't worry Wyder i'm on it." Back at the ocean" Ryder : Zuma use your- Zuma : Arf! Arf! Fovi! *Fovi pops out* Ryder : Wait Rocky i don't see her where is she? Zuma : Yea Dude! Rocky : Wait what? Hmm... *Gasps* she sailed to the bottom of the Ocean! Ryder : Ok Zuma let's get are gear on! Zuma : Alright Wyder I'm ready to dive in! Rocky : Wait guys.. I know I'm afraid of water.. and all...but.. I wanna do it myself.. Ryder : Umm ok are you sure? Zuma : Yea Wocky you could get stuck down there! Rocky : Yea I'm sure because I'm not Scared anymore and she's are.. team member... and Green Means Go! Ryder : Alright but don't get stuck down there Rocky : I won't and Zuma i need your gear for this. Zuma : Uhh.. ok but i'd need to keep this on in case you need me. Ryder : It's ok Rocky I got some Gear and a diving suit for you. Ryder hands rocky the gear and diving suit. Rocky : Thanks Ryder! *Puts it on* Hey this fits me well! Ryder : ok Rocky just be careful please! Rocky : I will i will Ryder : Just let me hook this rope to you *Hooks it* There we go and be careful! Rocky : Green Means Go! * Jumps in the ocean* * Swims* *Turns on light* *Sees Candy * Candy! Bur.. Shark : *Sees Candy and swims toward her* * Opens mouth* Rocky : *Sees the shark* *Go's towards it and hits the shark in the Jaw* Shark : *Sees Rocky and opens his mouth* Grrr... Rocky : *Gulps* Shark : Grrrrr...... Candy : *Sees the Shark and Rocky* Rocky! Burl... Rocky : *Sees candy* *thinking* Candy... '' *Punches shark* Shark : *Thinking* I'll get you later Grr.. *Swims away* Rocky : ''Candy... More Coming Soon~